pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Time Paradox That Forces a Separation
This is when a character realises her actions are causing the world to collapse. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon Sophana the Rabbit Emily the Hedgecoon Pilla the Hedgecat and Tinga Coppo the Hedgehog Rachel the Bat Villain Monster with no name Chapter 1-The Adventure's End Starts Emily was narrating, as a camera zoomed around the Blue Ridge Zone. Emily: This was the last adventure I had. The adventure, that I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be a part of. It all happened today. It all started with one girl. Crystal is then shown. Emily: Crystal the Raccoon. I didn't know that if I followed her, I would cause pain and destruction. The day she came to my timeline and we escaped, due to the most silliest of causes. The camera then continued around Blue Ridge Zone. Emily: And today, was when everything would end. Crystal then was shown walking. Crystal: Well, it's been ages since a proper adventure, hmm, well, nothing needs to be done anyway. A monster looked at her from above. ???: Oh, so you're one of the causes, hee hee, I'll drag you here to destroy you! Crystal was then dragged into a portal without even knowing it. She was knocked unconscious. The monster dragged Emily. However, this wasn't the Emily that was narrating. ???: The two causes of the paradox, one who stays in a timeline not of their own for too long must die along with the cause! They mumbled, as they were unconscious. ???: Oh but it would be too cruel to let them die early. Let's give them a sight of the outside world a bit first, eh? He then kicked them outside, and far. Chapter 2-Meeting Old Friends When they came to, after realising they were in Emily's old world and all that.... Crystal: So, this is what it came to be? How did this happen? Emily: I'm just as confused as you are, being away in your time for so long I never noticed. Some visitors then noticed them. ???: Is that...? ???: It's her! She's returned! ???: Chao chao! They then ran over. Crystal: Who are they? Emily then got ran over by the 3 others that had appeared. Emily: Ugh.... guys?! Rachel: You were gone for so long we got worried. Coppo: We thought you died back a few years. Emily: Wow, heh... Crystal: So, what are we supposed to do here anyway? Pilla: Oh, let's introduce ourselves to this other one. I am Pilla, and this is Tinga. Tinga: Chao! Crystal: Quite the strange Chao. Coppo: I am Coppo and this is Rachel. We're Emily's old friends. Crystal: Obviously seeing as how you tackled her. Rachel: Hey, why is it going sparkly? Emily: What? They then vanished. Pilla: Guys! Coppo: Where did they go? Rachel: Hey guys, you remember how our people got wiped out by the same sparkly stuff? Remember that huge monster we fled half the world from? Pilla: I'm still scared from that. Tinga: Chaaaao... Coppo: Are you thinking he's got them? Pilla: Yes, he said something about removing the time paradox, which was a citizen from here. He must've meant Emily! Coppo: We have to find them now! Rachel: But where? Chapter 3-The Chat... When both of them woke up, they were both chained to a wall, with the same monster that got them before. Crystal: Emily! Emily: Crystal! ???: Ha ha ha, and now, to remove the troublemakers. Crystal: How can you do this? What did we do wrong? ???: Let me explain a little for you. When you took Emily with you back to your timeline, nothing was wrong. Emily: So, why are you chaining us up? ???: So you won't move when I eradicate you. Crystal: Why do you need to destroy us? ???: Ap, I haven't finished yet. But, due to Emily not being from your time, and should've grown up in her world knowing you as a hero who died- Crystal: But in that last adventure, we saw our future selves chasing us. ???: Over the course of 100 years? That was merely the cause of the black fox, they were created to take you down, so you wouldn't exist at all. They, and you, never existed at that time. You should've been an ancestor she would've learned about in school. Crystal: S-So Darkness created them as a... a trick?! ???: Yes, they were created with special fields that allowed you and your friend to recieve headaches, fooling you into thinking they were real. Crystal: That stupid! Oh well, he is dead now. ???: Anyway. Due to her friends' knowledge of when she was little, of which they shouldn't have due to the actions of time, a paradox started. Emily: So their worry ended up in this situation.... ???: Yes. As a result, I had to explore the town looking for the citizen responsible. I didn't find them, then I reliased you were in another time. Of course, I also had to find the cause, to prevent it from happening again. Crystal: But that was a once off! I never travelled to any other timeline after that I swear! ???: What if you found someone in the past by acciedent and they ask to be freed. Would you do it if you didn't know about all this? Crystal: Um.... ???: YES! Because you do not know how fragile time is! Crystal: Guh.... ???: I am trying to protect everyone here. I am trying to protect everything across time on this planet. In this timeline, all of you and your friends are gone, and they were a long time ago. Sophana.... Chippi... even your beloved Pit.... Crystal: Because of this being the time they did. They are alive in my time, and well. ???: I'm not trying to remove your existance altogether, that would cause paradoxes everywhere. Instead, eradicating you now, would help the world immensly. Crystal: No! ???: It ends, here and now! Chapter 4-An Unlikely Event Crystal and Emily cringed, but then a light appeared, and Emily's friends appeared. ???: No! You cannot! They are causing destruction to the fabric of time! Pilla: Well WE can fix that, not you! They then punched him off, whilst Tinga freed the two chained up people. ???: Hoq dare you! Rachel: We know you want to destroy our friends just for power! Coppo: Not happening. Tinga then set up a machine, and the friends pushed the monster into a tube. Pilla: Set the machine to make him a Memory Changer! Tinga: Chao chao! They then pressed the button and he then changed into a small ball. Coppo: Now we can finish this up. Rachel: We heard everything, we came after yous woke up. Pilla picked up the small ball-like object. Pilla: This is a Memory Changer, we use things like this in our world to get rid of memories we don't want or a needed to get rid of. Crystal: Does that mean-? Emily: Yes... Crystal: Emily...? Emily: I hung around with you for too long, Crystal. Crystal: Uh? Emily: I missed my friends too, and missing across timelines like he said was dangerous. Pilla: He said you dragged her back to your world. That caused massive issues. Rachel: He attacked our town in search of you two. Emily: These were my friends before I met you. I lived in your world, which was dangerous beyond belief. If it was a week, I would've been fine, but the amount of time I spent in your world ended up leading us here. Crystal: Uh huh.... Pilla: We'll send you back, but you'll only have memories of that other adventure, nothing in between, and you won't remember losing Emily, otherwise, problems will happen. In your time pretty much, she'll only have been there for two days. Crystal: Ok... Pilla: You two need to forget each other, otherwise, this will happen again. Rachel: Besides, we missed you, we don't want to cause a disaster by just having some emotional feelings for someone we shouldn't even know. Coppo: Say goodbye now, you won't have another chance. Crystal: Good-Goodbye. (tears came) It was fun being with you. Emily: Same here. I wish it was longer. Crystal: Now I have to say goodbye it's so much harder.... but........................... goodbye.... Pilla: Ok, so, we'll start? Emily: Yes. So then, they put Crystal in the machine, and destroyed her memories with Emily that were anything other than the events in Crystal and Emily: The Time-Travel Problem. They removed their memories after sending her back to her own timeline. Emily: And that was it, she was gone. They persuaded me to forget, but I wouldn't, and instead they altered it, to make me think she was a great ancestor of our people, who saved the world, and she was. I still kept the memories of her though, and I would never forget her. Chapter 5-Continuing Life Crystal then woke up in Blue Ridge, with no memory of Emily at all except the first adventure and two days. Sophana: Crystal! Sorry, I've been looknig for you everywhere! Are you okay? Crystal: Yeah, I'm fine, just, something happened and I don't remember what. Sophana: Oh it's ok, it's probably nothing important. Hey, wanna come watch a funny fight? Suzie says she's gonna beat Ivy in a snowball fight and they're both really confident! Come on, Crystal, you wanna watch or what? Crystal: O-Okay! They then ran off. Trivia *Team Future-Dime will no longer be in Pinkolol16's fanfics. Emily is back in her own timeline, and the other two separated due to loss of knowledge of Emily and their friendship. In terms of the previous two members before Liniana and Petta, they were a team of two. Category:Pinkolol's fanfics Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Fan Fiction